The Ripple That Turns Into a Wave
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Rimi isn't feeling confident before a performance. Yuri helps give her encouragement.


**A/N** : Written as a RelationShipping 2017 gift for rubylily.

* * *

Rimi's talent had blossomed into a summer flower. Her buds were sprouting underneath the rays of sunshine, but she was thriving, reaching towards the sky as each day passed and nurtured her whole.

Yuri couldn't understand how it happened even as Rimi plucked away at the air in front of them both, absentminded yet precise. She practiced as though her bass were in front of her. Without a doubt she knew the motions, the rhythm, by heart. A grave expression overshadowed her face and echoed her concentration. Her hands stroked the pretend bass's strings, trying to recite everything to memory.

Fingers stiff and slow, posture too rigid and straight, Rimi did not look like she was any having fun.

Yuri glanced around Space's lobby. Girls giggled, passing by them as they made their way to the stage area. The rest of Poppin' Party had not arrived quite yet. Rimi had come with her early since both of their bands had set times to perform tonight.

"I don't think I can do this, Onee-chan…"

Yuri's attention turned back to Rimi. She sucked in a heavy breath, highly aware of Rimi's discomfort and trepidation. "Why do you think that? You're here."

Rimi seized up, eyes screwing shut. She pushed herself back against the wall and shook her head. "We practiced… and Kasumi-chan praised me, and Saaya-chan gave me extra sweets for my nerves… but… I messed up that one part during practice so many times I don't want to bring us down…"

Yuri frowned. Recently, they had not been able to practice together. She wanted to be the pillar Rimi leaned on, but she couldn't help her with everything. She wanted to smooth out her hair and tell her there was nothing to worry about. She had grown.

One day, her beloved sister had been mousy and firmly hands-to-herself. Rimi had not opened up to anyone; she had constantly stuttered and refused eye contact with anyone in front of her. Her hands had shook, her body wavered, motivation waned.

But then, one day, her stem had pushed through the soil and rock of the Earth. Rimi had found freedom.

This person—the meek, scaredy-cat in front of her— was only trying to hinder her sister back from her true calling. And Yuri couldn't let her squander it.

Yuri didn't know when it had become a reality, but she had developed feelings—an acuteness for how her younger sister was maturing and becoming more beautiful by the day. She wanted her to feel loved the same way Rimi had always made her feel every time supported her every day in Glitter*Green.

Before she realized the inkling of those feelings…

Well, the truth hadn't made itself obvious for quite a while. Yuri would watch and not pry. She didn't want to impede on that growth—watching it naturally come to fruition was for the best. But when those feelings refused to be squashed and ignored any longer, her chest wound up tight like a film strip pulled to its limits. Bright memories flashed and tugged at her thoughts and made her all the more aware of her progress. The moment she had given Rimi her old bass, Rimi hugging her without having anything concrete to say, the way Rimi waved at her after a live and rushed back to meet her. At those times, she forgot how to breathe. Yuri forgot what everything was in the face of her strength.

"Come back here for a minute, okay?" Yuri asked.

Rimi's eyes shimmered. Her focus broke on, but she simply nodded, letting Yuri lead her down the hall. She didn't question her. She trusted her judgement.

Clutching onto Yuri's shirt sleeve like a lifeline, Rimi leaned against Yuri's side, brushing her with her elbow. Wildfire raced through Yuri's veins. Rimi should stand taller, but she couldn't get herself to push her away. Yuri shivered at the contact.

For the past few months, Rimi's climb to confidence had been gradual. She had stopped talking as softly sometimes. Her voice had risen, and she enunciated and clarified her feelings properly. These days, she asked for things swiftly as well, coming to Yuri for advice now and then that only she could give.

For so long Rimi had walked on eggshells around her. Rimi had admired her for but hadn't "bothered" her for any reason. But when she stepped into Yuri's room late at night, she had a purpose in her step that had absent even a month prior, a sparkle in her eye that had nothing to do with Yuri but herself.

Yuri hated it when Rimi severely doubted herself. She couldn't step back and neglect the issue. No, she was plagued by those immoral thoughts, too engrossed in the progress her little sister made.

Rimi had a dream, now. That dream which did not exclusively include her. All the more, Rimi's behavior intrigued Yuri, and she wanted to be near her.

Love—it was harder than she ever realized. But she had to be strong for Rimi and keep it a secret. She was her older sister. Rimi would never love her back the way she loved her and she had to accept it. Poppin' Party might fail because of her selfishness should the truth ever be exposed to the world.

And that's why, Yuri was grateful Rimi had found the light. She had met the members of Poppin' Party. They could help her more than Yuri ever could.

Yuri entered one of the back dressing rooms. The light was off. She flicked the switch on and gently ushered Rimi inside, promptly shutting the door behind them. Caught up in her own worries, Rimi stared down at her hands and squinted under the bright dressing room lights, wringing her wrists, murmuring to herself, not looking at her.

Yuri reached for her. "Rimi—"

"I'm sorry!" Rimi squeaked, neck snapping up. The motion was so abrupt Yuri flinched. "You should be getting ready. I need to work this out for myself… I'm trying to do this but… it's been hard… seeing the others getting better and admiring them too…"

Nothing was perfect, Yuri reasoned. She had not become the lead vocalist of Glitter*Green with effort, without relying on the support of her bandmates.

"Don't worry about me," she assured her. "You've done as much as Kasumi-chan or the others have. I've seen you get better, and you've been doing a great job. You have friends at Space, too.'

"Really?" Rimi seemed less confused and upset now that they were alone. She relaxed, her shoulders sagging a bit. "I thought you didn't think I wasn't doing too well… since you haven't been helping me as much lately… I know I'm being silly, and…"

Despite herself, Yuri cupped Rimi's face in her hand and forced her to look up at her. Sirens blared in her head. Poppin' Party would arrive soon and start looking for them, and she didn't want them to see them like this. Having the group know her terrible crime would ruin everything. Most of all, she didn't want them to make Rimi's anxiety worse. Yuri only wanted to be the one who assuaged that fear. Make Rimi smile. She shouldn't be doing this—truly, she was being downright selfish—still, Rimi needed her.

"I don't think that at all. It's my fault I couldn't make time for you." In shame, Yuri's eyes hardened. "I'm sorry. It doesn't mean I love you… love you any less… I promise. And I want to tell you that."

Their lips met. It was a light and careful brush of lips. A thousand fireworks went off in Yuri's heart. Yuri tasted the faint traces of chocolate lip balm. Likely, she had licked most of it away while thinking of her performance. Yuri basked in it for a second that felt an eternity. Soon, she broke the kiss, reeling back on her heels, eyes downcast and ashamed.

Rimi's expression instantly changed from brooding to awestruck wonder. She stepped backward and bumped into a chair, then stepped forward again, working out what happened in her thoughts.

"I think..." Rimi murmured, blushing. "I feel a lot stronger. In fact, I feel completely energized!"

Dumbfounded, Yuri blinked. She pulled back. Rimi wasn't yelling at her, or calling her something obscene. She was… happy? "Huh? Why?"

"Because… _because_! You have such a strong voice when you sing, Onee-chan," Rimi blubbered, "and you transferred your strength to me. And I got a… a… a taste of it… and it feels very nice…" Rimi ducked her head, but looked back up nervously. "To think I could be that special to you, Onee-chan."

None of Rimi's words made sense but did at the same time. Yuri's hand warmed under her touch, and she returned the blush, cheeks warming. She wasn't being rejected. "Is that so?" She hadn't been rejected. The sirens dimed a little bit in her ears. On alert, she would have to watch out for the door, but since Rimi's wasn't angry anymore… "If I do it again, do you think you'll feel even stronger, Rimi?"

"Uhm!" Rimi smiled. Quickly, she leaned towards her. Rimi was the one to initiate the kiss, pushing Yuri against the dressing room's wooden door. Finally putting those dreaded thoughts out of her immediate priorities, Yuri wrapped her arms around Rimi's waist, and Rimi looped her arms around her neck.

For the longest time, Yuri supposed she had been slightly mistaken. Rimi was not just a delicate flower reaching for the sky; Rimi's strength flowed with the current and needed a little extra encouragement. One day, if she applied herself even more, she would be a thundering wave that washed over the audience with her music and enraptured them with her passion. For today though, she was a small ripple circling its way to clearer waters.


End file.
